


Transformers Elite

by TheoldStone1000



Category: Transformers
Genre: Cybertronian War, Set after Transformers Cyberverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000





	1. Bloodshot the Autobot Warfare Officer

Transformers Elite

Chapter 1: Bloodshot the Autobot Warfare Officer

Millions of years ago, a war had broken out, Autobots and Decepticons clashed head on, but it was this old man of a robot who ended the Conflict in Iacon City

“Scrap it, You had better stop before I tear you into shrapnel!” Bloodshot shouted angrily

“Make us! I dare you” the cocky Decepticon Blabbermouth, Brimstone shouted teasingly

“Shush! Do you know who that is?” His Commanding Officer, Blightwing asked his motor-mouthed compatriot

“Another Bot in for a scrapping by you, boss?” Brimstone answered, testing Bloodshot’s patience

“No, you Scrap heap! That is The Autobot war affairs peace officer, Bloodshot… Hey… we were just leaving, no need to go ballistic on us lesser respectable bots…Right?” Blightwing quickly turned tail and transformed into a Cybertronian shuttle, his men following

“That’s what I thought!” Bloodshot shouted before going back to his patrols in Futuristic Railgun/ mobile fortress mode

“Jet Shot to Bloodshot! What is your status?!” Jet Shot Communicated with Bloodshot

“Well, I just scared off some Decepticons in Iacon’s Social District who were trying to terrorize some locals.” Bloodshot Sighed in a stressed tone

“That Gang again? The nerve circuits of those Scrap heads!” Jet Shot answered coarsely

“I know, it really roughs me into it… I even gave them time to comply… should have just blown their bodies to bits of scrap, but I held back because I’m a peace officer, not a war machine” Bloodshot explained profusely

“Well, I shouldn’t leave you from working, I’ll meet up with you soon enough!” Jet Shot ended the transmission there.

A few hours later

“This is Red Alert, Reports of Decepticon Activity in the Cube Stadium! All available Officers to the Cube Stadium in Iacon City!” Red Alert transmitted a distress signal.

“I’m on my way!” Bloodshot transformed and ran towards the Cube Stadium, where a game was currently postponed

Bloodshot along with Kup and Lockdown arrived at the scene to see Starscream and his Seekers terrorizing the Iacon Team

“Cease and Desist!” Kup shouted in a Raspy Voice

“Or you will be arrested!” Lockdown Followed

“Or Scrapped by me!” Bloodshot finished, Pounding his fists together, 3 large cannons emerging from his back.

“Oh no, it’s the elderly police, Ha!” Starscream shot Kup, Incapacitating him, which caused Lockdown to charge in on starscream and Bloodshot to transform and vaporize Skywarp and Thundercracker.

“Now that’s how you raise a point!” Lockdown said to the now Menacing Bloodshot as he transformed back into robot mode

“No problem… now let’s get Kup to Ratchet, as long as we can also Request back up!” To which Lockdown deployed his partner, Castaway, who later arrested Starscream.

Bloodshot carried the slowly fading Kup to Ratchet, who repaired and reactivated Kup.

“You’re ok now, old friend…” Bloodshot Nods as he heads out to continue his peace officer Duties.


	2. Attack on Iacon City part 1

Transformers Elite

Chapter 2: Attack on Iacon City part 1

The Streets of Iacon were teeming with Decepticons willing to kill the Autobot citizens

“Red Alert, you go round up the survivors, Tug will meet you at the City Border to help Transport them out of the area, I’ll take care of things here with Jet Shot!” Bloodshot commanded as he rushed into the unruly crowd outside of Macadam’s Old Oil House

“Aye Aye, Chief Bloodshot!” Red Alert Transformed and Lead an evacuation effort

“Hey! You had all better straighten up before I get serious, any number of you will be placed under my custody, now stop it!!!” Bloodshot commanded in a booming voice as the other decepticons save for Luminus and Scowl, a pair of lawless brothers

“You better leave now” Luminus mocked

“Oh Scrud… Luminus, lets leave before we get scrapped” Scowl said

“Or what? He’s just an old bot!” Luminus answered his brother

“yeah, an old bot who vaporized Thundercracker and Skywarp!” Scowl said

“So, you recognize my authority, do you? Beat it before I decide to scrap you myself!” Bloodshot said as he raised a cannon

“Right away, sir, no need to get testy on us” Scowl ran away, Luminus followed.

“No need to fear me, you bots are in good hands!” Bloodshot entered Macadam’s  
“Well, if it isn’t the bot of the hour himself, Bloodshot” Kup said as he offered a seat next to lockdown and himself

“Doing any better, old friend?” Bloodshot asked, remembering Starscream’s blast

“Much better, old friend” Kup Answered

“And I’m just coming in for a quick one, Red Alert is helping Evacuate Iacon, the city’s been under attack for a long time…” Bloodshot explained the last 5 weeks on his patrol route

“Oh Scrap, looks like we need to hurry, where did Red Alert say the next Crime was?” Lockdown Asked

“There’s a Code Red at the social district a few blocks from here and something about an MIA in the Construction district, a bot named Overdrive…” Bloodshot explained the other 2 cases in Iacon today.

“looks like we’re on the move, can’t stop for a drink, you may if you want, old friend” Kup said as he and Lockdown headed out

“1 Energon please” Bloodshot said as Macadam began preparing the beverage

“You know, there’ll be more cases in the coming weeks, so it’s a good thing you’re even stopping in” Macadam explained

“Thanks, Can’t Say it’ll be much of a walk in the park, Officers like myself have been on the job since Iacon’s founding millennia ago…” Bloodshot explained

“You’re worried for your comrades, aren’t you” a young autoboot named Windshear asked

“I am, it’s been a long 45000 Cycles on the job and I’m worried one of them could get deactivated…” Bloodshot was truly worried now

“Well, you know what I always say; Always cease the opportunity to help when you can and try to keep up!” Windshear said

“Hey, you’re a bright bot, maybe one day you can help us evacuate, and that day might be today, I’ve gotten a report that Megatron is planning on destroying Iacon with some sort of Titan… Go to the west border, Tell Red Alert that I sent you!” Bloodshot explained as he finished up his glass

“You can count on me!” Windshear went towards the west border while Bloodshot headed further into the city.

In the center of the city, a Titan can be seen lumbering towards the city. “Now’s a better time than any” Bloodshot transformed and started firing his cannons at the titan’s torso

“Bloodshot to Spaceglider, we need salvage backup, go pick everyone at Macadam’s up, now!” he commanded as he was stomped out, his armor luckily was extraordinarily strong against the Titan


	3. Attack on Iacon City part 2

Transformers Elite

Chapter 3: Attack on Iacon City part 2

Just as Megatron’s titan had been trying hard to extinguish bloodshot, Bloodshot himself had fired thousands of atom smashers; bullets that could magnetically destabilize anything they hit.

“Take…This!!!” Bloodshot transformed and staggered to his feet, holding the Titan’s now detached leg, Bloodshot hurled it at Megatron and fired even more Atom Smasher Bullets into the titan, deactivating it completely as it was blown to bits by the explosions.

“Give up! You are hereby under arrest for crimes against cybertron by commandeering a titan!” He was angry now

“Why should I be arrested by some old hagbot?!” Megatron remarked, only to get blasted by Bloodshot and beaten to the brink of destruction

“You listen here! I am not a hag; I am an officer of Cybertronian law! Do I make myself clear?!” Bloodshot angrily shouted

“…Very well…” Megatron surrendered himself, to which on the way back, Red Alert and Spaceglider arrived to take Bloodshot’s prisoner back to the station.

“Bloodshot to Lockdown, do you read me?” Bloodshot transmitted to Lockdown, who had finished resolving the conflict in the City.

“Everything’s A-ok here chief!” Lockdown responded chipperly

“Same here, old friend!” Kup Responded as well, Overdrive in the Back of his Vehicle mode

“That’s good, we should get back to Iacon’s Police base…” Bloodshot said before ending the transmission abruptly.


	4. Diffusing a Cannon

Transformers Elite

Chapter 4: Diffusing a Cannon

Bloodshot was clashing head on with many decepticons and Jet Shot was shooting down most of Bloodshot’s Competition in the air while Tug was manning Bloodshot’s Railgun Cannon

“Eat lead, Scraplings!” Tug went commando on many other cons

“That’s the spirit, remember what we talked about?” Bloodshot asked

“Right!” Jet Shot and Tug began to transform while Bloodshot transformed into robot mode

“Transform into Ultimate Bloodshot!” Bloodshot’s head retracted and his arms folded in, Tug’s Robot Mode split in 2 to accommodate his friend’s legs, Jet Shot’s cockpit folded apart and had become Ultimate Bloodshot’s upper torso.

“All for one and one for all!” Ultimate Bloodshot shouted as he charges in and destroys every decepticon in his path only to be shot on the chest by Megatron himself, although had no affect, Megatron was plunged into the ground by arms powerful enough to extinguish a spark

Megatron was down just long enough for bloodshot to separate from his allies

“You have no chance of beating me, and in that regard, say goodbye…” Bloodshot attempted to transform but was found unable to

“No Cannons? Pathetic!” Megatron Scoffed

“I may not be able to transform but you better believe I still have fire power left in me!” he ejected his railgun cannon and fired at Megatron, blowing him away rather quickly, incapacitating him as the 3 escaped, Jet shot with a shattered leg joint and tug blasted in the knee the previous battle.

“You’re brave but very foolish, you know?” Jet shot groaned to Bloodshot as he was being carried

Back at the main office, Ratchet took a house call on Jet Shot and Tug as well as Bloodshot himself

“Well, seems they really did a number on your joins, don’t worry, I’ll have that fixed up in a jiffy.” Ratchet said, going to work on Jet Shot’s Leg first.

“Thanks, Ratchet… I have been on the job for 400 years and not once have I suffered an injury like this” Jet Shot said, and in a few hours time, they were all repaired

“Thank you so much, I have a trip to get to, Me and the others are headed towards earth, we need sanctum for the new Elite base… you know me” Bloodshot said transforming the moment he got outside.


	5. Spaceglider’s Voyage

Transformers Elite

Chapter 5: Spaceglider’s Voyage

“That’s it, Bring it in!” A fellow army bunkmate; Blitzkrieg commanded Spaceglider; now Atrus Prime

“Blitz! Stand down, she is a prime now after all” Bloodshot said, sternly glaring at the old timer

“Very well, but I am not playing second diode to a flyer like her!” Blitzkrieg angrily admitted as he loaded his weapons aboard.

“Blitz, we don’t need all of these weapons, but if you insist, I can store them for you, im actually planning on getting help from the constructicons or even from some of Optimus Prime’s buddies, maybe High Tower’s bunch!” Glasshook remarked.

“No! These are my weapons and I’m going to keep them!” Blitzkrieg said as he loaded the rest onto Atrus and Transformed to hover in midair in his Airship Mode.  
“We get it” Windtunnel and his team transformed as well and flew with Atrus’s fully packed ship mode and Tug’s Fully packed Vehicle Mode.

“Next Destination, Earth!” Bloodshot said as he left in Atrus, His entourage following.

“Cadet Flipwing, you will be accompanying me on missions!” Bloodshot saluted, Atrus was remarkably close to Earth already.

“Hang on! This is gonna get bumpy!” this would be their time on earth at a beginning.


End file.
